1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to data storage. More specifically, the invention relates to cooling of data storage devices, such as disk drives, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous storage medium carriers, such as disk drive carriers, exist in the computer industry. For instance, some storage medium carriers are adapted to mount within enclosures. Mounting of a storage medium carrier to an enclosure can provide various advantages. In particular, an enclosure-mounted carrier tends to be more secure than a non-enclosure-mounted carrier, in that the enclosure provides a protective barrier about the carrier. Enclosures, however, can be problematic.
By way of example, carriers mounted to enclosures can suffer from cooling deficiencies. More specifically, because an enclosure encases at least a portion of the carrier, the ability to remove heat from a carrier of an enclosure can be inhibited. Unless heat is removed from the carrier at a rate commensurate with the operating characteristics of the carrier, performance of the carrier can be reduced. In some cases, the inability to adequately remove heat from a carrier can result in failure of the ability of the carrier to store and/or retrieve data.
Therefore, there is a need for improved devices, systems, and methods that address these and/or other shortcomings of the prior art.
The present invention relates to data storage. In this regard, embodiments of the invention may be construed as providing data storage systems. A representative data storage system includes a chassis that is configured to mount at least one data storage device and a carrier. The carrier incorporates a frame and a handle assembly. The frame includes a first rail and a second rail that are spaced from each other and configured to engage opposing sides of a data storage device. Preferably, the first and second rails are formed at least partially of metal for dissipating heat from the data storage device. The handle assembly includes a handle that is configured to move between a latched position and an unlatched position. In the latched position, the handle facilitates secure mounting of the carrier to the chassis. In the unlatched position, the handle facilitates removal of the carrier from the chassis.
Other embodiments of the invention include a carrier that incorporates a frame and a handle assembly. The frame includes a faceplate, a first rail, and a second rail, with the first and second rails extending from the faceplate to engage opposing sides of a data storage device. The handle assembly includes a handle that is configured to move between a latched position and an unlatched position. In the latched position, the handle facilitates secure mounting of the carrier to the chassis. In the unlatched position, the handle facilitates removal of the carrier from the chassis. Means for thermally conducting heat from a data storage device also is provided.